ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John "Doc" Derrick
| music = " " by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | will = • Fight dirty • Drink during the match • Flirt with any attractive female • Go out of his way to protect any non-combatant | wont = • Attack a woman or non-wrestler • Stick his neck out for anyone • Smoke • Know when to quit • Cheat underhandedly • Seen with same woman twice | trainer = | handler = | debut = October 9, 2006 (FMW 1.1) | record = 14-9-1 | accomplishments = FMW World Champion FMW Ultraviolent Champion | retired = }} John "Doc" Derrick (born July 23, 1978) is an American professional e-wrestler. He currently wrestles on the Anarchy brand of Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), where he is a former Ultraviolent and Full Metal Champion. Biography If there is one word to describe John Derrick, it would be contradiction. His entire existence is rife with them, he’s an unabashed womanizer, yet he retains a since of chivalry; he drinks like a fish yet never seems to be drunk; he adheres to an ambiguous code of honor, yet will not turn down an opportunity he sees as lucrative; he gambles with every dime yet doesn’t hesitate to lend money to a worthy cause (or a round of drinks). His grey area philosophy isolates him from the divisive FMW locker-room, and he seems like he wouldn’t have it any other way. He is quoted saying his motivation consisted of; “I just decided to go back to the things that I truly loved, gambling, women, cards, fighting, women, drinking and women.” The de facto mentor of the vicious D. Hammond Samuels (though neither man would admit it), he is a force to be reckoned with in ring, and he is definitely more than meets the eye. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Huckleberry Special'' - Buffalo Sleeper Suplex float-over into an Armhook Crossface lock in a standing Buffalo Sleeper, then an Overhead Suplex with opponent landing belly first, hold still locked opponents wrist under his arm still, Doc would adjust lie across the opponent's back **''Whiskey Blackout No. 7 aka Ol’ No. 7'' (Straitjacket Side Piledriver) - Doc crosses the opponent’s arms across their midsection in a Gutwrench position with his hands interlocked with theirs, then lifts them upside-down before dropping them on the neck/shoulders; variations include a reverse version and pin combo with arms held **''Knob Creek'' (counter Irish Whip/Clothesline/Punch with a High Heel Kick to the back of the head; setup move for "Ol' Number 7") **Variety of DDTs **Hangman's Neckbreaker **Slingshot Spinning Wheelkick **Snake Eyes *'Nickname' **'"Doc"' *'Theme music' **''" "'' by **''" "'' by Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW World Championship **FMW Ultraviolent Championship Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers